


Sonadow Shorts

by Pokepoverty



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gay, M/M, Short Stories, Sonadow - Freeform, forced memes, i dunno, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokepoverty/pseuds/Pokepoverty
Summary: Sonadow oneshots I'm too lazy to make into actual stories.(Updates when I'm severely depressed and motivated)





	1. hit or miss

"what are you wearing?" shadow was confused at to what sonic was wearing it looked too girly and out of character. he looked like a trap.

"it's cosplay shadow, you wouldn't understand." the blue blur wore a pink skirt with a white top that had his name on it written in red, instead of his usual white gloves he wore pink ones and his ears were decorated with red bows.

"yea you're right but one thing's for certain..." shadow said making sonic curiously look up at him

"what?" 

"you actually look like kinda hot." 

sonic blushed at that and was very happy his senpai complemented him "gee thanks."

then they fucked.


	2. Chili Dogs and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually proud of this one which is weird because i have awful self confidence and im never proud of anything i do ^^"

"c'mon shads you're too slow!" sonic yelled as they walked through the city passing through shops and other facilities. sonic was ahead leading shadow to what he claimed was the best restaurant in the world.

"i could be fast if i wanted to," shadow called back "but i don't want to." 

"gee you're such a grumpy pants." 

shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance at the immature name calling and kept on walking far behind sonic but close enough to where he could see he was going, shadow never really left his house unless he really needed to so he didn't know the city very well.

after some walking they finally made it to a small restaurant in the middle of a shopping center in between a book store and a pizza place. It was called snoop dawgs reading the name made shadow sigh, out of all the names they could of chosen they had to go with this one.

"they got the best chili dogs here shads you're gonna be asking for seconds." sonic said and started to walk into the place before a tall buff looking cat with a fancy suit stopped him.

"i'm sorry sir but i can't let you in." the cat said as he blocked the doorway and looked down at sonic with a stern look.

"aw why not?"sonic asked trying to remember if he's done anything bad at the place. then he remembers that he was playing a certain mobile game the other day in their restaurant but that couldn't of been the reason "was it because i was playing pokemon go last saturday?listen im sorry but it was community day and the tracker said there was a charmander in there."

"no it's not because of that. I'd probably do the same thing to be honest," the feline laughed "but it's couples day and the only way to get in is if you get yourself a date." he explained leaving sonic devastated. looks like he wasn't getting a chili dog today.

"we can always just go eat somewhere else." shadow said and was about to walk away but sonic got an idea so he grabbed his hand making him stop in his tracks, he pulled him next to him and brought him to a side hug looking at him with a warm smile in which shadow replied with a confused look.

the blue hedgehog looked up at the guard and said "well jokes on you incineroar, shadow here is my boyfriend." 

shadow opened his mouth and was about to tell him otherwise but sonic shot him a death glare so he wouldn't say anything making him shut his lips together.

"is that true?" the guard asked not really sure what to believe.

"umm...yeah?" shadow replied the answer coming out more like a question rather than a reply.

"oh then my mistake," the worker stepped aside letting the two walk in, sonic let go of shadow and grabbed his hand instead grinning at the cat as they walked in. "you two have a nice lunch." 

"thanks buffsuki." sonic called back and when they were inside he let go of the other's hand and walked up to the register getting behind a lovely couple who were ordering their meal. 

shadow walked next to him and asked "so we're boyfriend's now?" 

"no, i just wanted a chilidog." sonic replied quietly so they wouldn't risk getting kicked out. "but unless you want to be i'd be happy to date you."


	3. Proud Fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna try to update this on the weekends cuz that's when I feel less stressed X"D

Shadow sat on his bed inside of his empty room one friday afternoon, he was slumped back on the wall behind him watching Shrek Two and surprisingly enjoying it. 

When a commercial began playing he looked over at the clock hanging on the wall the handles were pointing at five thirty pm, where the frick was sonic? He should of been home hours ago! Shadow sighed not really surprised of his how late his boyfriend was running, Sonic always kind of sucked at keeping track of time it was like time flew by so fast for the blue hedgehog. 

Shadow was just about to pull out his phone to call his partner and ask when he planned to come home but his actions stopped when he heard the door open followed by footsteps. 

“Hi Shadow, i’m home!” Shadow heard Sonic call out as he closed the door. “Sorry i’m late by the way, I ran into a bit of problem.” 

“It’s alright, i'm always expecting that from you anyway.” the black hedgehog laughed and got up to meet his mate in the living room. As he walked down the hallway he heard Sonic mumbling and giggling and when he got to the room where the hedgie was, he saw what the problem was that Sonic ran into. 

Sonic was holding a small fluffy white dog close to his face as it licked his left cheek making him giggle at the small tickling sensations.

“What is this?” Shadow asked and at hearing the voice of the other the small pup stopped licking and began yipping at the other. Sonic laughed and put a hand on the dogs head he stroked his fur immediately making the doggo shut up.

“Look at him isn’t he cute?” Sonic cooed now putting the pooch in his arms and cradling him like a baby. “His name is Flaviano and i think he’s a pomeranian.”

“Where did you even get him from?” Shadow asked watching as Sonic held Flaviano close like as if he was his son. He looked so cute, the dog looked cute as well too as he closed his little puppy eyes relaxing into his holders soothing motions.

“I stopped by the animal shelter and saw this ‘lil cutie.” Sonic replied “I just had to bring him home! Also today was the last day before they put him down so it was now or never.”

“You should of called me though, taking care of a pet is a lot of hard work.”

“I know it is but if we work together and put in effort it won't be as hard.” the blue hedgehog said with a whine in his voice “also i know you would of said no if i just called you.”

Shadow sighed not convinced by Sonic’s whining until he walked towards him and put the sleeping pupper in his arms was when he was really convinced. Listening to his small snores he smiled getting flashbacks to a certain best friend.

“Can we keep him, please?!” Sonic pleaded putting his hands together and putting on his best smile “We can be like a family.”

“Oh okay,” Shadow said giving in “How can i say no to that face?”

And they lived happily ever after. Flavino being very happy he got a loving home topped with two great dads.


	4. End Of The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this one is cheesier then my moms enchiladas

While doing their work, Astronomers found a meteor that was on the way of hitting earth and they calculated the timing it would take for it to destroy the planet. The date they figured it would take for the rock to hit was April twenty, the current day was April fifth so that was only fifteen days away. 

They decided to keep the information private to the public eye so there wouldn't be any stir in the population but of course one of the workers leaked their research because that's how the internet works and soon the information was all over social media making people panic, news anchors got to the chase of talking about the topic, theorists tried disproving the info to calm people down, and religious people prayed for all of this to not be real. But it was real and it was happening.

It would only take two days before Sonic and Shadow found out. They were both in Tails’s house playing Wii Tennis in his room. When he told them the news they didn't believe him at first and called him crazy but after he showed the two the evidence it was history from there.

Now they were outside leaning against a tree and sitting down in the grass next to each other talking about the current situation.

“So the world’s ending, huh?” Sonic mumbled as he stared up into the sky and watched as a strangely shaped cloud slowly flew across the sky. He could imagine the sky opening up and the meteor falling down and killing them all. He cringed not liking the idea.

“Yup.” Shadow blankly said looking up at the same direction as Sonic.

“You don’t seem to be worried by this.” Sonic said now looking at the black hedgehog beside him.

“I’m really not,” Shadow replied looking at Sonic with a smile “I want to die anyways.”

The two chuckled at the statement and went back to staring at the sky many thoughts going through their heads. After a while Shadow sighed a little too heavily making Sonic give him all his attention.

“Ok when i said i wanted to die, i meant but not now.” The ebony hedgehog said with utter depression in his tone.  
“I get what you mean Shads.” Sonic said looking into Shadow’s dark red eyes “I don't want to die either but there's nothing we can do about it.”

“I know that,” Shadow whined slumping against the tree behind him “but there's so many things i wanted to do, so many places i wanted to see. But now i can’t because we’re all gonna die soon!” there were tears in Shadow’s eyes and he quickly wiped them away. He turned his head away in embarrassment not wanting the other to notice his petty crying.

But Sonic did notice and his ears folded back in utter despair feeling nothing but pity for his former rival, his heart sinking at Shadow’s sudden sadness. Shadow never expressed his feelings and now that he was doing just that all he could do was feel bad for him. 

“Aw dont cry Shadow,” Sonic said as put a hand on his shoulder “i’ll be waiting for you in hell.”

Shadow snorted feeling at least a little better at Sonic’s attempt at cheering him up. He turned around probably to say something back but the words were caught in his throat when he was met inches away from the other’s face. They were so close that their muzzles were touching and they could kiss right on the spot. But before anything escalated too quickly the blue blur got up from his sitting spot and looked down at Shadow with that cocky smile of his.

“Y’know Shadow there’s something i always wanted to tell you but i’ve never really had the courage to.” he said 

“What is it?” Shadow asked

“Shadow, i’ve always kinda liked you…” Sonic mumbled his cheeks turning just as red as Shadow’s stripes making the other smile at how cute Sonic’s confession was.

“I understand if you're not into me,” Sonic says noticing at how quiet Shadow got after he said that and watching as the other slowly got up from the grassy floor. “You always seemed like the hetero type but since we’re all gonna die soon i’m not really tha-- oh.” his stuttering mess of words came to a halt when he felt Shadow kiss him on the left cheek making him shut his mouth and his heart flutter.

When Shadow pulled away he said “For a faker, you're pretty cute.”

Sonic chuckled, a pretty flustered mess he had become the other’s reaction making Shadow laugh. 

“How about we spend these last few days together, faker?” Shadow asked.

“Yeah,” Sonic said nodding “i like that idea.”

And so, for the last few days away from that dreadful date Sonic and Shadow spent time together getting closer and closer as time went by. They hung out with their friends, went on dates, did everything they could to make the last days the best they’ve ever had. 

April 19 rolled around faster than the blue hero himself, but for the two hedgehogs the days moved at a sloth’s pace probably because they didn't sleep at all making the days feel a bit longer. 

It was almost midnight, the clock was ticking to the next day. 

Shadow and Sonic were at Tails’s house on the couch and watching Bee Movie on Netflix. Everything on tv was either a countdown to april 20th or the news, just a deadly reminder that everything was going bye-bye.

Sonic was resting his head on Shadow’s shoulder watching the movie, his eyes heavy and exhausted with lack of sleep. Shadow wasn't really watching the mindless movie though his eyes were also on screen, he was going back to the memories he and Sonic shared in his head while his arm was wrapped around Sonic as he held him close.

“I should of told you earlier.” Sonic said seemingly out of nowhere bringing Shadow out of thoughts.

“Perhaps that would of been a better idea.” Shadow said “But i’m glad you told me even on the last days of our life, i wouldn't of told you because i'm not as good at expressing my feelings so we were gonna die not knowing about all this.”

Sonic smiled at Shadow’s words and lifted his head bringing his gaze towards Shadow’s crimson eyes of his and Shadow returning the look into his green ones.

“I love you Shadow.” Sonic said and he brought him into a tight hug burying his face into Shadow’s chest fur.

“I love you too Sonic,” Shadow said and returned the hug by wrapping his arms around him “Thank you for making these last few days the best days of life.” then he felt his pelt start to get wet with warm tears, was Sonic crying?

“Sonic are you okay?” Shadow asked moving a hand to sonic’s chin, he tilted his head upwards and saw tears rolling down Sonic’s cheeks. “Oh Sonic dont cry.” Shadow cooed and wiped the tears from his eyes with his thumb with a warm smile on his face he kissed his forehead.

“I’m okay Shads.” Sonic finally replied smiling back “these aren't tears of sadness though, i think i'm so happy it’s making me cry.” they both laughed and Sonic yawned resting his head on Shadow’s chest once more

“I’m tired,” Sonic mumbled “i haven't slept in days.”

“Then let's sleep.” Shadow replied and turned the TV off with the controller. 

The two layed down on the couch with Sonic on top of Shadow using that furry chest as a pillow “Goodnight Shadow i love you, a lot.” Sonic said closing his eyes and already starting to drift off.

“I love you too faker.” Shadow said before falling asleep with Sonic in his arms.

That was the last thing they said, the last thing they did, the last breath of their life. 

They were dead asleep when the meteor hit earth killing everyone off. As cheesy as it sounded, they did die in eachothers arms.


	5. Blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh i wasn't gonna update this week cuz i wasnt rlly fellin it but the fact that i didnt write anything wasnt letting me sleep. Lmao. So heres this. This was written at 3am so bare with me if theres any mistakes...

It was snowing and everything outside was covered in a thick blanket of snow. It was impossible to go outside. 

The weather was so bad that Shadow’s heater broke and now his house was just as cold as it was outside. It didn't really bother the black hedgehog though, his alien blood was able to regulate his own body temperature so it wasn't really a problem, but he had a guest over and for Sonic it was a problem.

Sonic came over to visit Shadow for fun not knowing about the snowstorm that was coming, and now the speedster found himself trapped inside Shadow’s house with a broken heater. Him being bad at handling the cold was now sitting on the floor in front of the fire place with five blankets wrapped around him as he hugged his own shivering body.

“G-get me another me another blanket Sh-shadow!” Sonic demanded through clattering teeth.

“How are you that cold?” Shadow laughed as he walked to the couch to get the blanket that was laying there. “It's only like fifty degrees.”

“I’m not used to it, i’m usually inside in this weather with a working heater.” Sonic answered.

“It’s not my fault the heater broke, faker.” Shadow said as he approached the shaking hedgie and wrapped the blanket from behind. 

“How come y-you're not cold?” Sonic asked

“I can withstand any weather, it's part of my alien dna.”

“Well I'm jealous, c-can you pass me another blanket?”

“I can't.” Shadow told him “That was the last one, and isn't six enough?”

“N-no cause I'm still cold.”

Shadow sighed at how ridiculous his blue friend was sounding right now, he started thinking of ideas to help him get warmer until the greatest idea popped into his head.

He sat right next to the cold hedgehog before saying “Let's try sharing body heat to regulate your body temperature.”

“H-how?” Sonic asked but then immediately got the idea when Shadow gave him an annoyed look. “If you w-wanted to cuddle you c-could of just asked.” Sonic laughed as he continuously shivered.

Shadow rolled his eyes and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Sonic’s shoulders flinching at how cold he was, the boy wasn't kidding.

Sonic smiled and brought himself closer to the other burying his face into his chest as the blankets slowly slid off him and dropped to the floor forgotten. “You're so warm.” Sonic mumbled as he to wrapped his arms around Shadow.

“And you're not.” Shadow chuckled.

The two hedgehogs stayed like that all throughout the stormy night, eventually moving to the couch and falling asleep in each other’s arms like the gay hedgies they were. 

After the storm the heater magically fixed itself but Sonic didn't let go of Shadow.


	6. Two Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't written here in a while, not like anyone likes these. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty angsty, also based off https://youtu.be/pWgrek3F5bw

 

Sonic licked the sweat off his lips as his hand gripped the door knob. He stood outside his house hoping his girlfriend Amy wasn't awake. He opened it, god didn't hear his prayers because sitting on the couch was Amy watching her favorite soap opera.

 

"Hi Ames i'm back." Sonic said as casual as he could be. _'Dont ask where i was, dont ask where i was, please please don't.'_

 

_"_ Where were you? It's like 12." Amy said pausing the t.v.

 

"Um," Sonic quickly said the first thing that came to his mind "Bowling with Shadow." Sonic wanted to punch himself, he shouldn't of mentioned him. His name was a reminder of the questionable sinful things they did behind closed doors. Things Amy didn't know about.

 

"I'm starting to doubt that." Amy said and walked up to him.

 

"Why would you?" Sonic laughed trying to hide his nervous tone. "What do you think i'm up to?" 

 

"Sometimes i feel like you're cheating on me." Amy said worriedly as she stood in front of him.

 

"I would never cheat on you Amy," Sonic lied. "If i cheated on you would i do this?" Sonic brought the girl into a hug and kissed her forhead making her giggle.

 

"No, i guess not." Amy said wrapping her arms around his skinny figure. "I think I've been watching too much soap opreas." 

 

"Yeah, you need to lay off those sometimes." Sonic laughed.

 

"Never! The one i'm watching right now is so interesting wanna watch it with me?" 

 

"No thanks," Sonic said and let her go "i'm gonna go to sleep, my throat is sore." 

 

Amy was about to walk off to her seat but stopped mid step and turned around. Sonic realized what he had said and mentally cringed. _Did he seriously just--_

 

_"_ Why is it sore?" Amy asked concerned.

 

"Um, i had a couple strong drinks... Yeah." Sonic lied.

 

"Okay." Amy said worriedly, she sat back down and pressed play on the remote. 

 

"Good night." Sonic said as he headed to the stairs.

 

"Good night Sonic, i love you." Amy said. 

 

Sonic sighed after hearing those words, he walked up the stairs as those three words played in his head over and over like a song stuck on repeat _'i love you... i love you...i love you...'_ Amy always told him and she always meant it, Sonic always said it back but did he mean it? He loved her a lot, but the things he did with Shadow proved that he didn't. 

 

Sonic opened the bedroom door and turned on the light. It was probably his imagination but he could of sworn he saw a dark figure dash in his room. 

 

Sonic shook his head and walked towards the bed. Then he heard the door quietly close behind him. He turned around. It was Shadow. The last person he wanted to see.

 

"Shadow?" Sonic asked as he walked towards him a slight smirk on his face. "What're you doing here?"

 

"Well i followed you home and thought we should probably finish what we started." Shadow said and grabbed both of Sonic's wrists making him gasp. 

 

"W-what? Here? Now?" Sonic said stumbling on his words.

 

"Yes would be the answer to all those questions." Shadow replied and pinned him to a wall, his wrists now above his head making him feel helpless. 

 

Shadow brought his lips to kiss him letting go of his wrists and grabbing his hips rather roughly, in which Sonic sighed making Shadow force his tounge into his mouth showing his dominance. Sonic moaned kissing back, the kiss felt so intoxicating it all felt too wrong but right at the same time. That's what he loved about Shadow, he made him felt small and powerless like he was in control, he let him use his frail body to his advantage. Being with him was such a ride. 

 

A knee pushing against his crotch brought him to reality. Sonic pulled away from Shadow in fear of being caught.

 

"We can't do this. Amy will hear." Sonic whined and tryed to push him off but all Shadow did was wrap his hand around his throat lightly knowing how much he liked it, Sonic stopped his struggles. 

 

"You worry too much about that little slut." Shadow said.

 

Sonic gasped "don't call her that! Shes my girlfriend, asshole!"

 

"Really?" Shadow said acting suprised "Then what does that make me?" 

 

Sonic thought for a while feeling that hand around his neck, he could squeeze it minute. "Um, my sidehoe?" Sonic said. He was going to say boyfriend but he knew Shadow wasn't in it for a relationship, he was only with him to use his body the only one with feelings here was Sonic and sometimes, he would become sad because of it they were basically making love without falling in love. Luckily Amy was there to comfort him and make him feel better.

 

"I can live with that." Shadow said not caring and attacked his neck with bites and soothing licks making the hedgehog underneath shiver as he took it all in. He reached for the light to turn it off but Shadow stopped him by grabbing his arm and putting on his side.

 

"Leave them on." Shadow whispered "I wanna see your pretty face."

 

They made out again and Shadow shoved him onto the bed. Shadow got what he wanted, he fucked him with his face buried in the bed sheets so Amy wouldn't hear.

 

As he got railed into, his body shaking and withering from pleasure Sonic looked over at the door covering his mouth, he couldn't help but worry Amy could bust in at any moment.

 

°°°

 

After watching 4 whole twenty minute episodes Amy rubbed her sore eyes and turned off the television. She yawned and walked up stairs already imagining how sonic would look- stretched out on the bed and hugging a pillow as he snored softly. She smiled at the cute thought but noticed the bedroom light was on. She stood in front of it confused and pressed her ear against the door, she didn't hear anything. Did Sonic just forget to turn the light off?

 

Amy quietly opened the door, the sight she was met with made her jaw drop. Shadow had her boyfriend pinned on the bed as he made out with him, there was white stuff coming out of him and Amy could only imagine what they had just done. 

 

Sonic pushed Shadow off to catch up with his breath and turned to see Amy as she stood there shocked. His eyes widened and Shadow let him go taking note of the situation.

 

It was at this moment he knew, he fucked up.

 

"Amy is not what it looks like!" Sonic screamed he got up and felt semen trickle down his legs, there was nothing to hide "Okay maybe it is what it looks like, but i can explain!"

 

Amy felt tears trickle down her face, this whole time she thought Sonic loved her! She never imagined Sonic cheating, he wasn't that kind of person. "What is there to explain!" Amy cried. 

 

"Amy..." 

 

"I fucking trusted you! And this is the shit you give me!" She screamed leaving both Sonic and Shadow shocked. Amy never swore in her entire life, but here she was doing just that. She sobbed and ran from their sight, running down stairs and outside and she continued to cry.

 

Sonic was about to chase after her but Shadow grabbed his wrist. "Leave her." He said. 

 

Sonic cried into his chest, he just broke his own girlfriend's heart for something stupid he did and he wasn't proud of it.

 


	7. Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed this series to be honest, might get back to updating. Got a little lazy at the last part, don't kill me.

In a day just like any other in no need of explaination due to how similar it was to all other days, Shadow was at Sonic's place something he'd never think of doing but the ebony hedgehog found himself to be bored on this average evening so.. Why not!

 

The day was average for the most part. The two hedgehogs played on Sonic's Wii, talked and made fun of some cheesy tv show they decided to watch after playing 9 hours of Mario Kart.

 

The time was approximately 6:30pm, close to night time and the time of the day where all all birds seemed to nestle into their tree homes. Shadow was in Sonic's vibrant color kitchen, the walls were painted a bright orange and everything from the fridge to the table he sat on was a white color and was clean close to spotless.

 

Sonic the Hedgehog decided to make dinner for his wildly edgy guest, a simple plate of chicken, golden red rice and a heaping plate of mashed potatoes. He was all out of gravey so they used melted cheese as a substitute. Shadow helped Sonic as best as he could by cutting things and peeling the potatoes and once the food was all done they ate together and that's when the Ultimate Lifeform found out how great of a cook The Fastest Thing Alive really was.

 

Shadow was already done with his plate of food when he said: "Wow faker, I'm impressed. This dinner was absolutely incredible, you've really outdone yourself y'know."

 

Sonic smiled getting up from his seat and taking the older's plate to his kitchen sink where he'd wash them later. "Aw thanks Shad, cooking is one of my pastimes actually," Sonic was always a little emmbaressed of his passion for cooking always taught by society that it's more a girly hobby but to see his own rival enjoying his own creation really lifted his confidence and spirt.

 

"That's cool." Shadow chuckled. "You should cook more often because this was amazing."

 

"Thanks again." After having said that, Sonic was hit was remembrance. "Well Shad im very glad you liked it but i hope you're ready for dessert!"

 

"I sure am," Shadow eagerly said. He wondered what Sonic would feed him. Funnel cake topped with oozing chocolate? Wonderful fudge with amazing texture? Even simple fruit sounded amazing. "What're we having?"

 

Sonic walked up to Shadow placing his hands on the table while the other one stroked his chin and a seductive look never left his face, enough to make Shadow blush and nervously sweat profoundly. "Uhm.." The ebony choked out.

 

"Me." Was Sonic's answer.

 

"Wh-" This soon? It felt all too fast even for the so claimed Sonic The Hedgehog, fastest mobian. But aside from being fast looks like Sonic also had a thing for Shadow, but why him. The more Shadow thought about it a sly smile came onto his own tan muzzle and the question switched to _why not him?_ If Shadow was Sonic he'd take himself to long date.

 

"Well Sonic, if you really want it to be like this i suggest we go to your..." Shadow's suggestion was left in his throat, cut off by his stupidy once he saw the blue boy reach into his quills and pull out a box of popsicles. Not just any popsicles: Sonic The Hedgehog popsicles. They were frozen desserts of Sonic's face flashing a cheeky smile with green gumdrops as eyes. The real Sonic's weird smile turned into a childish girn as he tore the box open and threw a popsicle to his ebony friend.

 

"Can you believe they make popsicles of me?!" Sonic exclaimed not noticing Shadow's dissapointment as he starred at his own treat. "I guess I'm just _that_ famous. Anyway, you were saying..?"

 

"Oh, forget it." Shadow sighed tearing the wrapper of the popsicle, he watched as Sonic set his own popsicle on the table and he got on his knees.

 

"What're you-"

 

"Oh don't mind me Shadz, I'm just gonna suck you off as you eat it." Sonic said getting in between his legs.

 

"Wai-"


End file.
